The invention relates to an insole for footwear.
The statics and dynamics of the foot are influenced by footwear. The selection of material and geometrical design of the sole of a shoe are of particular significance for the sequences of movements during walking. A deliberate manipulation of the walking action and the pressure distribution under the foot is possible to a certain extent by means of a insoleding. In particular at the growing stage, that is in the case of children and young adults, poor static positions of the foot influenced unfavourably by footwear can lead to permanent foot injuries. With a specific foot bedding the intention is to reduce deforming forces acting on the foot, as may be represented by shoes and hard surfaces (the road), and to encourage the natural development of the foot.
Known for example is a plastic foot bedding with a medial border elevation for medial support in the region of the hind part of the foot. Relief in this case relates essentially to the standing position. Since such a foot bedding is used in a mass-produced shoe and does not require orthopaedic custom fabrication, it is at least possible for it to be used in any shoe. However, the biomechanics of the foot during walking, running or jumping are not provided with any support by such a foot bedding.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an insole which complies the function of the normal foot during walking.